Destroying SpaceTime
by NIDSa
Summary: Ten years after the events of Sonic Heroes, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails become aware of a rift in Space-Time that, if left unattended, will destroy the world and all existence. The heroes meanwhile face familial problems.... oh, and Dr. Eggman.
1. Prologue

**AN: As with all my other fics, remember that this was written over four years ago, and it sucks. Badly. Critique welcome, as I posted this to help young writers see flaws and problems in their own writing by showing off mine. Blah, I ramble too much. Onto the story!**

Ten years have past since Sonic defeated Robotnik. At 25, he has settled down with Amy Rose and had three children: Dash, 9, Annie, 8, and Sara, 6. He lost contact with Miles and Knuckles years ago, and hasn't heard from them since.

Miles, only 18, is starting his Ph. D. at Knothole University. He is the husband of Mina the Mongoose and is best friends with her. He lives a peaceful life trying to find a cure to the disease that nearly took his life. His one child, Cherub, is the center of his life. So is sarcasm.

Knuckles is still protector of the Master Emerald. He spends long hours simply sitting by it, waiting until something comes up. He is 26 but is already aging considerably.

Shadow lives a life going to and from the office. Being awake for only 15 years he has less worldly knowledge then even Cream but his true age is 75 or so.

Cream is a young, beautiful girl of 16. She is lonely since her Chao, Cheese, was taken away in the war of the Chao. She has only Cheese's sister, Cake, to keep her company.


	2. The Gathering

_To: Miles Prower_

_From: Sonic Rose_

_  
Hey Tails,_

_It's been years, huh? I know you're busy with school and all, but I'd like to hear from you. How've you been? Is Mina alright? Amy's fine, and so are our kids. Dash is 9, Annie 8, and we had another kid, Sara. She's 6. I've had a wonderful time here but soon Amy and I will have to move. I've heard that something happened to the Space-Time fabric again. I miss you, and hope I see you soon._

_Sonic_

Sonic smiled, sealed his letter, and put it in the mailbox. "I hope he replies. I need to come in contact with one of my two Musketeers…" Amy put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "YOUR musketeers?" She laughed. "Yes, MY musketeers…" Sonic smiled. Dash, who had been watching the two, ran screaming, "OH MY GOSH!!!!! THEY HAD A MOMENT!!!!!" Annie popped out of the car trunk and fell to the ground. "I told you!" She said. Amy laughed. "Settle down and get your sister. We're heading into town!"

Miles stood over a piece of paper covered in black ink. "I can't see it. How can the nerves there react like that when there is no response from the--" Mina put her hand on the piece of paper and took his pen. "Relax, Miles. You don't have to finish it. It's not like the animals are gonna destroy the X Tornado if you don't figure it out! By the way, I got a letter for you. It's from Sonic." "What? He hasn't written in years!!!" Miles muttered. He grabbed the letter from Mina and opened the seal. "Dear Miles… Amy's fine… Dash, Annie, Sara… Uh, oh. There's something the matter with the Space-Time fabric!" he read aloud.

Miles opened his launch pad and took a long sigh. His machinery was old and unstable, but it would have to do. He searched his pockets for the keys to his old X-Tornado, but when he found them, he stopped and looked up. Mina was standing at the door with the baby in her arms. "Miles, I… I'm coming with you. Sonic might need me. We can take Cherub. He can stay with Sonic's kids." Miles thought for a minute, then sighed. "Just don't get hurt. If anything happened to either of you, I'd blame myself for it all." Mina smiled.

Knuckles the Echidna sat beside the Master Emerald, his eyes full of sadness. "Sonic, you never did anything to hurt me. So why did I-?" A card from Sonic fell onto his face. "Sonic? But I thought I killed him after his leg was eaten up by Chemical Plant?" Knuckles shook his head. "But that's aside from the point. He's alive and well." So Knuckles opened the note.

_To: Knuckles T-E_

_From: Sonic Rose_

_I was the last person you'd expect to hear from, huh? Well, I heard that the fabric of Space time has been torn. I'll meet you and Miles in Central city. Bring your family._

"He was never good at writing letters," Knuckles chuckled. He held the note tightly, and glided off to Central City.

"Are we THERE yet?" Dash whined from the back seat of the car. Sonic turned on the car fan and wiped his face. "Almost. If we're lucky, we'll see someone we know on the way." He whispered. Annie groaned. "I'm soooooo tired, Dad! I'm soooooo hungry, Dad!" She complained. Sara remained silent, holding onto her pink blanket for dear life. "Kids, we'll get to the hotel soon. So hang on!" Amy sighed and puffed out her cheeks.

Miles took off from the launch pad. Cherub, confused and startled, started to cry. Mina gave him his bottle and smiled. "Reminds me of you. You were always crying when Sonic left." Miles smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Then, Mina. This is now."

Knuckles landed on top of the Central Hotel and jumped down. He turned so that he fell perfectly, then walked in. Sonic called out to him. "Knuckles! It's been awhile!" He shouted. Knuckles ran over to his old friend. "You look… better than you did ten years ago." "Yeah, a distinct improvement from the "Run Over By An Old Tire" look you had." Miles smirked. "Huh, wise guy, thought you wouldn't show up!" Sonic half-smiled. Amy and Mina took the kids upstairs to their rooms. Miles looked over at Knuckles. "So, Knuckles, did you finally find a new hobby? Growing a beard?" he teased. "Don't be such a smart arse. You know where that got you last time…"


	3. The Meeting FINAL CHAPTER

At supper, the families were abuzz. All nine of them were seated at a large table when Sonic stood up. "May I call a meeting to order?" He asked. "No," Miles whispered in Knuckles' ear. "As we all know, the fabric of Space Time is tearing. First we have to figure out why and how." Miles stood up. "It's because of the constant time-traveling that goes through our dimension. It's like global warming: We're using our abilities too much." Sonic and Miles sat down. Knuckles cracked his knuckles. "So, if we stop using time travel, this will someday heal?" Amy spoke up. "Not in our lifetimes."

Sara spoke up for the first time. "If we stop using it, it will heal thousands of years from now. But we can try to mend it." Annie stamped her fist on the table. "But if we do, it might do a lot of irreversible damage." Mina held Miles down and spoke. "If we try and do anything to it, it might be gone for good. Space-Time is a delicate matter. It can only be restored by Chaos Powers." Sonic smiled. "Knuckles and I have access to it, and Miles can build something to control it and keep it from combusting. But still…" Dash continued his father's sentence. "If we can't get to all of the Emeralds in time, it will explode."

"I can use my own abilities to call the emeralds. FYI, Chosen One speaking! But I need someone to harness the powers. Knuckles, Sonic, you gotta help me with that one." Miles said. Sonic sighed. "But my powers are only minimal. We need Shadow and Cream's help, but they're on the other side of Mobius." The waitress showed up to take their order.

"Can I start you off with anything?" She asked. "Pepsi for me." Sonic said. "Root Beer over here." Miles said. "His wife would kill me if I got anything else." He pointed at Sonic. Amy rolled her eyes. "Just a glass of water for me." Sara whispered, "Milk, please." "Root Beer, please!" Dash said. "Lemon Iced tea," Mina piped, "and a bottle of warm milk." "Lemonade, please and thank you." Annie said. "Coming right up!" The waitress said.

After the meal, Miles, Knuckles and Miles went off to party. "Sonic, Miles! What's gotten into you?" The wives scolded. "Something crawled up Sonic and died, but I'm just as peppy as I was before we had Cherub." Sonic glared at Miles. "Anyways, we'll be back by 12." "In a cab, I hope…" Mina muttered.

Sonic, Miles and Knuckles were huddled in a circle. "We will NOT get drunk, okay, guys?" Sonic said. "No," Miles whispered again, wondering if it was a word he was going to say a lot more often. "Miles! Anyways, we're only PARTYING. NOT drinking. You guys got that?" Miles was about to whisper "no", but Knuckles punched him in the arm. "Oww," he whispered instead.

"I hope that they come home safe," Amy said, turning on the TV. "Heck, with Miles? Not in a million years!" Mina laughed. "Whatever. We'll need them soon. If we don't fix space time, we'll all end up dead." Amy changed the channel to the news channel and gasped. "Not again," Mina moaned.

"And the cow jumped over the MOOOOON!" Miles, Sonic an Knuckles howled from the back seat of a cab. "Crappy nachos there, eh?" Knuckles screeched. "The best burgers in BURGERVILLE!" Sonic yelled. Miles hit Sonic on the head with his boot. "We all like Pancakes!" he yelled. The taxi driver tossed the three out in front of their hotel. "Nice knowing ya! Peace, brotha!" Knuckles called. Amy and Mina ran outside. "Do you three know what time it is?" Mina scowled.

"Half past hair!" Sonic stumbled into Amy's arms. "Ugh, you three are sick examples. You make me perfectly ill, you do. Sheesh, if the kids see you-" Amy started to say. Miles' tongue flopped out and he started to snore. "Shut up, you idiots. We're nearly in the hotel."

The Calling

Mina motioned Amy to come over. She was crouched over a laptop, clicking vigorously in her inbox. An email message popped up, reading:

_DEAR SONIC AND FRIENDS_

_ IT IS I, DOCTOR I. ROBOTNIK! I COME TELLING YOU THAT SPACE TIME IS VERY WEAK! I WILL UNLEASH MY WEAPON TO DESTROY IT ONCE AND FOR ALL ON THE 5__TH__ OF JANUARY. DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO STOP ME._

_DOCTOR R_

"Oh, no!" Amy moaned. "Now we have to chance in keeping the Universe steady." Mina opened a second window and started typing. "If we want to save the world, we'll need all the help we can get. If there's some way we can get Eggman to NOT use his weapon, we need to use that plan!" Amy suddenly had an idea. "I know! Remember when I showed those mall clowns how to bend the balloons properly?" Mina nodded. "Well," Amy continued, "Miles has enough know-how to stop Robotnik in his tracks!"

"That's a great idea, Amy, but…" Mina sighed. "He's still knocked out from last night." Amy sighed, too. "I tried." Suddenly, the door to the men's room slammed open. Miles came out. Bags under his eyes and his clothes from last night still on. "I'm up." he mumbled. "Finally. It's ten in the morning!" Mina scowled. "Yeah, I woke up at 2. Sonic was screaming for his life in there. You guys are luck you have soundproof walls in here." Mina smiled. "You thought Sonic was loud? Try his son. Anyways, can you keep Egghead from killing us all by destroying space time?"

"Sure. The idiot doesn't realize he'll be effected? Imagine that…" Miles muttered, starting an email to Robotnik.

_DEAR IDIOT BOX USER AND ITEMS_

_ FYI, YOU SERIOUSLY CAN'T DESTROY SPACE-TIME. HOLY GEEZ. YOU'LL GET AS FROZEN AS WE WILL. I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU HAVE SOME REASON FOR NOT NOTICING THAT. IDIOT._

_ MILES_

Sonic and Knuckles followed each other out the door. "Oh, look! It's Mrs. Scream and Mrs. Snore! What a nice surprise!" Miles snapped. Knuckles tried to give him the "I've got my eyes on you" sign but miles pushed Knuckles' fingers into his eyes. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" He screamed. Miles smirked. "Nobody's getting their eyes on my glorious fur." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You got into Mina's makeup?" Miles spat at him. "Huh." He smiled. Knuckles ran into the kitchen, eyes watering. "Can you three go ONE DAY without fighting?" Miles nearly said 'no', but Sonic slapped him in the face.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the rock," Miles quipped. Sara peeked from beside the door. "Dash and Annie won't wake up…" She whispered. Miles was about to make a crack but Sonic shoved him to the ground and ran to his daughter. Amy glanced at Miles, then ran after Sonic. Knuckles came out of the kitchen, looked at Miles and started laughing. "Serves you right, wisecrack." He walked out into the kid's room. Mina sighed, helped Miles up, then shoved the baby into his arms. "Why do I get the drool fest?" he whined. "Cuz you were about to call Sonic's kids that."

Sonic rushed over to Dash. "He's got a Chaos Emerald?" He asked. "Amy gasped. "And Annie… so does she. Miles, don't tell me that you set this up!!!" Miles looked at her. "Why blame me? Knuckles is the one with Chaos Powers." Amy frowned. "Well, they sure weren't out late partying." Knuckles smiled. "That's OUR job." Mina slapped him, and he fell down.

"Oww... Miles, I'm sorry for you." Knuckles sighed, earning him another slap.


End file.
